Keep Holding On
by Ana Evans Potter
Summary: No meio da gurra, do desesperoe da dor... um luz.  get sou peeeessima em resumo, a historia tah beeem melhor


Entrei no corujal, precisava saber como meus pais estavam. A guerra estava feia, e para nós era ainda mais perigoso.

E adivinha quem estava lá? Parabéns para quem disse James Potter. Mas ele estava olhando pela janela, parecendo distante e eu ouvia seus soluços.

_**You're not alone**_

_**(Você não está sozinho) **_

_**Together we stand **_

_**(Unidos venceremos)**_

-Potter? Posso sentar aqui com você

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**(Estarei ao seu lado) **_

_**You know I'll take your hand **_

_**(Você sabe que segurarei sua mão)**_

Ele apenas acenou, não olhou para mim e não reclamou por eu ter o chamado pelo sobrenome.

- Você está bem?

Ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, como se tivesse chorado por toda uma noite. Cadê o sorriso? Cadê as gracinhas? Cadê as piadinhas? Cadê o meu James? MEU James, o louca, desde quando ele é seu?

_**When it gets cold**_

_**(Quando fizer frio) **_

_**And it feels like the end **_

_**(E parecer ser o fim) **_

_**There's no place to go **_

_**(e não tiver para onde ir) **_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**(Você sabe que não desistirei) **_

_**No, I won't give in**_

_**(Não,eu não desistirei)**_

- Meus pais morreram num ataque de comensais noite passada. – disse ele interrompendo minha discussão comigo mesma.

- Oh James eu sinto muito. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para amenizar?

- Não só vou descansar quando eles pagarem por isso.

**Keep holding on **

**(Continue aguentando) **

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,). **

**We'll make it through **

**(Conseguiremos)**

**Just stay strong **

**(Apenas seja forte) **

**Cause you know I'm here for you, **

**(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,). **

**I'm here for you **

**(Estou aqui por você)**

- Como assim James?

-Eu vou ser auror e caçar todos eles um por um, até que isso tenha acabado.

**There's nothing you can say **

**(Não há nada que possa dizer)**

**Nothing you can do **

**(Nada que possa fazer)**

- Evans, não vai dizer que é perigoso, que eu devia ser jogador de Quadribol já que é a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito?

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

**(Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade) **

**So keep holding on **

**(Então continue aguentando)**

- Não, James, eu não vou dizer isso.

Ele me olhou surpreso, ficamos quietos por um instante e então ele disse:

- Por que não?

**Cause you know we'll make it through, **

**(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,).**

**We'll make it through **

**(Nós conseguiremos )**

- Eu também quero ser um Auror.

**So far away **

**(Tão longe) **

**I wish you were here **

**(Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui)**

- Lily. Amanhã nós vamos sair da escola, e eu não sei se voltaremos a nos ver então... Eu... Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

**Before it's too late **

**(Antes que seja tarde demais) **

**This could all disappear **

**(Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)**

- Diga

- Eu realmente amo você

**Before the doors**** close **

**(Antes que as portas se fechem) **

**And it comes to an end**

**(E chegue ao fim).**

**With you by my side **

**(Com você ao meu lado).**

- James eu...

**I will fight and defend**

**(Eu lutarei e defenderei) **

**I'll fight and defend**

**(Eu lutarei e defenderei).**

**(Yeah, yeah) (yeah, yeah)**

- Não Lily, você não precisa responder…

- JAMES – ele parou de falar e me olhou - tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer... eu realmente te amo...

**Keep holding on **

**(Continue aguentando) **

**Cause you know we'll make it through, **

**(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,). **

**We'll make it through **

**(Conseguiremos)**

**Just stay strong **

**(Apenas seja forte) **

**Cause you know I'm here for you, **

**(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,).**

**I'm here for you **

**(Estou aqui por você).**

Ele se levantou e me girou, seus olhos tinham de novo AQUELE brilho que eu tanto amava. Ele começou a me dar beijinhos repetindo "eu te amo" entre eles.

**There's nothing you can say **

**(Não há nada que possa dizer) **

**Nothing you can do **

**(Nada que possa fazer)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the true **

**(Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade)**

- Também te amo James

**So keep holding on **

**(Então continue aguentando)**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, **

**(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,). **

**We'll make it through**

**(Nós conseguiremos)**

- Ae finalmente! Eu quero ser o padrinho!

Dez galeões para quem adivinhar QUEM disse isso, sim ele o próprio o único, o com um ego maior que o do eu James... Sirius Black.


End file.
